Completed Task
by ArcherHana
Summary: You are free, now. Now, I can finally go. Spoilers - 526.


**Completed Task**

This is... inevitable.

This hasn't been a battle. I haven't used every strategy I could think of, change my plans to win from you efficiently, flawlessly. In a true battle, I will not have healed my opponent uncountable times. In battle, I will only heal myself.

The Fourth has the least amount of dead members, the main reason for me choosing it – despite the terrible personality of its taichou. The chance had been very small, but I couldn't risk dying by some unknown opponent. The only one who has this right is you.

I'd wanted to do this as soon as I saw you entering, blood from the previous Kenpachi clinging to you, the tattered haori draped over your broad shoulder, but the soutaichou didn't allow it. It reminded me of his final words. He didn't elaborate then, too. Both times that deep, buried piece of me stirred, demanding to grip Minazuki, to disobey him, even if it caused catastrophic damage to the Gotei 13 – no, to the whole Seireitei. But both times, this tamed, cosy part managed to quell it.

I don't fear for my own fate – it has been sealed, the moment you've noticed me, many, many years ago – but I couldn't abandon my Division, the many patients that would have died without my hands tending to them... and you, who would forever remain weak, an abandoned captive because of me.

My hand touches that ragged blade, the tip pierced through me. Peculiar that you've chosen that exact same spot. Your blade must have subconsciously steered your arm towards it.

It's becoming more difficult to blink my eyes, to remain awake. The tiredness has been clinging on me for a while – constantly thinking of different ways to bring you closer to Death, and applying many techniques to forcefully bring you back to my embrace. A part of me, the part that wanted to survive, to not want this madness to end, demanded to be healed, insisted to pull this foreign object out of my body. This can be easily accomplished, but a very large part resisted. Seeing the pure bliss on your face, the excitement – devoid of pain, of sadness – flowing from the steel to my trembling fingers, I cannot, _will not _take them away.

I want this moment to last forever. I want to observe you when you stand tall, your full strength surprising friend and foe. I want you and your Zanpakutou to be happy, satisfied, forever.

I resist the reflex to cough – blood was flowing freely now, scattering through my body. I must not show any sign of me collapsing to the bosom of Death. I know what a worrisome man you can be, sometimes...

I know you will chain yourself again, and then your loyal blade will once again feel suffering and grief.

...My fingers on the cold metal cannot stop shaking.

I regret I'm not strong enough to provide for everything you need, everything you wish for. It pains me that I cannot do anything to help you forge a deep bond with this unique blade in your large, capable hands.

But I am content, now. Seeing your true self again, I know your strength will be strong enough to ward off any danger. The world cannot wound you – _you_ wound it. I know you don't need me any more: you've surpassed me.

I cannot ask for more. I have fulfilled my roll. There is nothing more I can do for you.

My throat, no, my whole body is filled with blood, my vocal chords won't even obey me, now. But that is all right. I have nothing to tell you, no words can describe them accurately enough. How to tell you how immensely proud, satisfied I am, what a great honour it is to witness your strength, how _happy _I am to finally know you can enjoy fully again?

The only things I can do is show you this smile, this smile that only a few are allowed to see, and permit my eyes to finally close, beckoning Death to hug me, hoping it will accept my apologies.

I've made it wait too long.

* * *

_I don't like where Bleach is going: all the signs are pointing towards Unohana's demise (and that coloured page next week... the same was given to Yamamoto before he died...). I hope 526 is just Kubo causing a massive stir in fandom, and that Unohana will not die..._

_Bleach is making me very dejected since 525 (hence this no-happy-ending-for-Unohana piece)..._


End file.
